


Date Night

by Prentice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, hannibalkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he did it, Will felt clumsy inside his own skin. hannibalkink response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

The first time he did it, Will felt clumsy inside his own skin. Agitated and sweaty beneath the flashing lights and thrumming music, he was like a lamb thrown out to the slaughter. Fresh in a way that so many of the men weren’t there, and Will didn’t have to wait long for one of them to notice.

Notice and take an interest. A keen, keen interest.

“Don’t you worry, baby,” the man behind him grunted, hand groping inside the ‘V’ of Will’s white t-shirt, fingers playing clumsily with his nipples. He plucked at them harshly, fingers squeezing just a little too hard around them. “I’ll take real good care of you. _Real_ good.”

Breath huffing softly, Will slotted his key into the lock, nerves rattling inside of him as he pushed his ass down and back, rubbing it temptingly against the bulge pressing into him. He felt ridiculous. Utterly fucking ridiculous.

But good. So good. Giddy, almost. Like a school boy about to have sex for the first time.

“You promise?” He asked coyly, hips pushing back again as he swung the door open. A warm meaty breath ghosted along his neck as he undulated, sticky moist and smelling faintly of alcohol.  It made Will grimace, the expression so fleeting it might as well have been a trick of the light. Not that the man noticed.

“Oh yeah, baby,” the man groaned, hand still slithering awkwardly inside his shirt. His other hand squeezed along Will’s waist, fingers hard indents as he jerked his hips forward, clothed cock mashing roughly into the downward swing of Will’s hips. “Gonna fuck you real nice. Have you bouncing on my dick. You’re gonna love it.”

“Really,” Will murmured, tone perhaps a bit too dry, too doubtful. Cursing himself silently, he made up for it with a sinuous arch, body wriggling in the man’s arms until he could turn and tug him playfully into the darkened doorway. It was still inside the house, deceptively silent save for the soft hush of the air conditioner and the ticking of a wall clock. Will wasn’t fooled, not for a second. “C’mon and prove it, then.”

The words tasted silly in his mouth, the twang of a long forgotten accent brushing his vowels, but it seemed to do the trick. Heavily muscled and bull-like, the man surged in after him, slamming him painfully against the nearest wall. He didn’t try to kiss Will then – hadn’t tried it even once – but instead pushed a thick leg between his thighs, moist lips attaching themselves to his jaw line and leaving a saliva sodden trail down his neck.

Grimacing, Will tilted his head, eyes searching blindly in the darkness. The living room was across from them, unnaturally dark with shades and curtains drawn. Lips twitching upward, he grabbed suddenly at the man’s jean clad ass, fingers digging into back pockets as he pulled him in sharply, forcing their covered cocks to push and drag against one another.

Flagging erection immediately stiffening, Will moaned loudly, gaze still glued to that yawning darkness. The man – Christ, what the hell was his name? – grunted like a pig against his skin, a soft filthy curse flittering nastily across his lips. “Fucking whore, that’s it. Probably like it rough, don’t you. Bet you want me to tie you up, fuck you till you can’t even stand. Don’t you? Fucking slut.”

The darkness shifted, a minute change that was only for Will’s searching eyes. God, this was good. Too good, maybe.

“C’mon,” he said again, groaning it into the cool air around them. His eyes stayed fixed onto the black. Tempting and teasing, cajoling it plainly. “ _C’mon_ , I’ve been waiting. Show me. _Show me._ ”

“Oh I’m gonna show you,” the man grunted, hips still surging gracelessly against Will’s own. “Not even gonna get undressed, am I? Just gonna pull out my dick and stick it in you. Gonna show you – show you who you belong to.”

Another shift in the dark, this time more intense, and Will moaned happily, eyelids becoming hooded as he leaned his head back further, pressing it against the wall, and waited. It wouldn’t be long now. He could feel it.

“You’re wearing too many damn clothes, baby,” the man muttered suddenly, body jerking back. His breath was a sour gust over Will’s face, his grabby hands hard against Will’s skin. “I want you to strip for me, yeah? Let me see what I’m gonna own tonight.”

Nodding almost trance-like, Will tugged at his tee, eyes still lingering on that hungry watching darkness as he peeled it off his sweaty skin, shivering when it rubbed against his bruised nipples. They were tender and hard, the skin around them flushed from rough treatment. The man groaned at the sight of them, a hand leaving Will’s body to cup his own dick, fingers squeezing soft denim.

“You’re such a dirty slut. Gonna get you on your knees,” he muttered, fondling himself. “Get you begging me to fuck you. To _own_ you – “

“That, I think,” a voice rumbled from out the darkness, “will be quite enough of that.”

Like a snake striking, the shadows surged forward, and swallowed up Will’s ‘date’.

**

“You, my dear Will, have been a very naughty boy.”

Fingers wriggling inside himself, Will moaned appreciatively as Hannibal flayed another piece of skin from the carefully carved body in front of him, eyes heavy lidded as he stared at his lover. The smell of blood, sickly sweet and cloying, filled the air between them, wrapping itself around Will’s pale naked body like a lover, devastatingly familiar and exhilarating. Pre-come dribbled sticky on his thigh, his erection twitching and painful as he stretched himself.

“Hannibal,” he whimpered, fingers scissoring as best they could. It was hard to do at this angle, uncomfortable without something more than the wall to brace himself against, but he wasn’t going to stop. Not until Hannibal told him to. Not until Hannibal…

“A very, very naughty boy,” Hannibal continued as if he hadn’t heard him, gloved fingers slippery with blood. For a moment, he held the strip of skin he’d just cut in front of his face, eyes scrutinizing it critically before dumping it in the bin next to him. It made a wet plop as it hit the bottom, underscoring another moan. “And do you know what we do with naughty boys?”

Sweat beading on his forehead, Will panted softly, struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on his lover. He didn’t want to miss a thing. Not a single thing. “Y-ye-yes.”

Pausing, Hannibal looked at him, crimson eyes burning a scorching path up and down Will’s body, gaze lingering only momentarily on his angrily weeping cock. “Do you?” He asked curiously, tone deceptively soft. “And what do we do, Will?  With naughty boys who forget who they belong to?”

Eyelids fluttering closed, Will shuddered, fingers stretching and scissoring. Christ, he wasn’t going to last this way. Not with Hannibal’s eyes on him. Desperate and hoarse, he answered, “you fuck them.”

“That’s right.”  

Eyes flying open, Will gave a startled gasp, fingers wrenching from himself. There in front of him, just a few inches away, close enough to touch, close enough to feel, was Hannibal. Hannibal, who Will hadn’t even heard move.

“Hannibal.” Will blinked, hand reaching out dazedly. Hannibal caught it easily, using it to tug him closer.

“Will,” he murmured, eyes burning bright burgundy. “Turn around.”

Will did. Happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for a prompt from the Hannibal Kink Meme. The prompt was: Will goes to gay clubs or pretends to be a hooker to pick up the rudest guys to take home to Hannibal. He makes sure to tease them so by the time they arrive the guys are usually rough and handsy with him. He knows that Hannibal is possessive and doesn't like people touching him and totally plays it up. Will likes to get himself ready while watching Hannibal kill their victim, so Hannibal can just slide into him when he's done. ([Link](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=1099871#cmt1099871))
> 
> I don't feel like a answered the prompt properly, especially that last part, but I hope the original poster enjoys it anyway!


End file.
